Gumball X Stephan Couple Scenarios
by Dan the Punk Princess
Summary: This is Gumball and Stephan in couple scenarios (humanized) And I'm in here too! :D (don't own Stephan or TAWOG)
1. How they met

**How they meet/falling in love**

Gumball was walking down the hallway playing Minion Rush on his iPad mini (A/N:Don't own iPad nor minion rush) . On the other side of the hallway Stephan came running down being late for football practice and looking for his football in his backpack. They don't see each other and bump into each other, falling onto the ground. The football flies out of Stephan's backpack and hit Gumball's head (A/N: ouch..) He groans in pain, opening his eyes looking straight at Stephan's face, blushing, and scoots away quickly before Stephan opens his eyes. "Sorry!" Stephan says while gathering up his things. "N-no problem.." said Gumball nervously, not understanding why. "Um, Gumball is it?" Asked Stephan. Gumball kept thinking why he was so nervous "Yea..." "Well, I'm Stephan, and sorry again." Then he ran off. Gumball picked up his items and went out of school onto the bus. He then realized why he's nervous around Stephan. He found a seat with his brother/best friend and sat down. "Hey buddy" Darwin said in his always usual cheerful tone. Gumball told Darwin "Hi... Darwin, I think I'm in love with someone now." "Umm yea, Gumball you like Penny remember?" Darwin said his smile fading away. "No, I mean someone new."

Stephan called himself out early being he felt something he never thought he would from a boy... "Ugh, I just met him. Why am I already like this?!" But he knew. "I'm in love with him..." Finally realizing what he said he accepted it and was happy about it, but Gumball was scared for what his family would think if he told them about the urge to go out with Stephan.

* * *

**HI PARTY PEOPLE! I hope yous is enjoying this. Ill be coming out on here the next chapter. I HOPE U DO LIKE THIS AND MORE WILL BE COMING UP! BYE!*_***


	2. Admits love

**BEGINNING OF A RELATIONSHIP/ FIRST** KISS

Stephan just got out of football practice and was looking for Gumball. He wanted to ask him out after practice, but couldn't find him. Lunch was starting and Stephan went to the cafeteria. Meanwhile Gumball, Darwin, Penny, Banana Joe, and Dan (A/N: ME! :D) were sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating pizza. Dan looked at Gumball, grabbed his shoulders and said in his face "What the llama are you thinking in that kitty little head of yours?!" She noticed he's been acting weird so she wanted to know. "N-nothing..." Gumball said before seeing Stephan enter the cafeteria and blushing madly. Dan noticed this and asked again "What are you looking at?!" Turned around and Gumball quickly said "There's a llama in the hallway!" "A WHAT!?"Dan then ran out looking for a "llama" in the hallway from her love Of llamas. Stephan turned and saw Gumball just looking down on his food. He walked up to him and whispered "Meet me outside at the football field" in Gumball's ear and it twitched. No one else noticed this so he just walked out to the field. He saw Stephan and walked toward him. "Hello?...You wanted to see me?" "Oh! Hi Gumball. Yea I needed to ask you something important." Gumball blushed and looked at Stephan waiting for what was coming. Stephan wrapped his arms around Gumball's waist and kissed him deeply. Gumball was so surprised and was blushing VERY deeply, but he soon closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Stephan's neck and kissed back. It lasted approximately 15 seconds before both moving away with Stephan asking "Will you go out with me?" Gumball was still blushing,but said "yes." They smiled and kissed again. Dan came running because she saw them and yelled "HEY!" Gumball pulled away quickly returning his own arms, scared knowing who's voice it was. Stephan didn't know Dan so he was confused. He turned face to face with a tall,blue cat, but scary looking girl. (A/N: wow don't have to be a scaredy cat. Ha! Oh wait...) Dan looked very angry and she was because she thought Stephan was MAKING Gumball kiss him. "Who are you?" Stephan asked making Gumball even more scared. "I'm Gumball's cousin, Dan, now who are YOU?" "Dan.." Gumball whispered getting Dan and Stephan's attention. "He's... My knew... Boyfriend, Stephan." Gumball gulped through each pause, but smiled at Stephan who smiled back. Dan didn't care he dated a guy she was just worried for Gumball "Oh, I'm just gonna go. See ya! Where are you llama!" Stephan and Gumball laughed. "Yea, she kinda has a thing for llamas." "Oh" Gumball looked at his watch and saw that school was over. He told Stephan and they left before Stephan kissing his lips saying goodbye. Gumball was happy but he still didn't know how he would tell his family.

* * *

**Ya I like llamas so what? So that is chapter 2 :D I don't know what to say here now. Bye Llamas!**


	3. First Date

**FIRST****DATE**

Stephan was going to take Gumball to the cinema. Stephan nor Gumball has ever been on a date so they just decided on a movie. The only movie available was a horror movie called "The Final". (A/N: I loved that movie and you might hate me for doing this to poor Gumball X_X) Gumball never saw it, but only knew it was horror and rated R so he was already afraid. Still his family didn't know he was dating Stephan and he knew this. They both planned to meet at the park and go to the amc cinema. (A/N: don't own) Stephan looked and saw Gumball under a tree. Steohan hugged him from behind and said "Hello Gummy" Gumball was surprised and blushed "heh, Hi Stephan" and smiled before turning around and giving each other a small kiss. They started to leave. Stephan looked at Gumball and asked "Are you ready to see the movie? I heard its REALLY scary and gory." "I guess, Dan said she's seen it before and told me some of it about it." "Ok, well how about we also get popcorn?" "Ok" While the movie Gumball was so scared he grabbed onto Stephan and was quivering. (A/N: Please just see the trailer if you haven't.) The movie ended that made people understand the beginning of the movie. They both each went home after their "see ya later"s because goodbye means forever...

* * *

**Alright I really hope you liked it but please see The Final trailer or the movie on Netflix but it's really creepy, scary, and pretty gory.**


	4. Wearing hisHe sleeps over

**WEARING HIS../HE SLEEPS OVER**

It was cold after school, well for Gumball. Gumball was waiting and shivering behind the football field bleachers for Stephan. Stephan walked around behing the bleachers and saw Gumball freezing cold and shivering. He walked up behind him, (A/N: How many times have I made him do that?) took off his varsity jacket and put it around Gumball. Gumball was confused, but but when he turned around he was being kissed by Stephan. Stephan pulled back to a confused Gumball and said "Are you warm now?" Gumball remembered how cold he was and said back "Yea.." Stephan wanted to keep him warm so while walking Gumball home, he hugged him close. Gumball's family was with there clubs at school because it was Friday and they were sleeping over there for tomorrow and Sunday, so Stephan was just going to skip those three days of his swimming club for Gumball by sleeping over at his house. They got there and decided to watch any movie Gumball had. While Gumball was making popcorn, Stephan was choosing a movie that Gumball had in his room: Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland, Rio, Jack (A/N: Gender bent of Carrie also I made it up), The Nightmare before Christmas, Alvin and the Chimpmunks series, and other movies. Stephan got Alice in Wonderland one because he thought it looked cool from the cover and he only saw the 1950s one. The popcorn was ready, the movie was set in, and they both sat on the couch. Gumball snuggled up to Stephan, still wearing his jacket and Stephan hugged Gumball closely with the popcorn on his lap. Later on the movie ended and Gumball fell asleep. Stephan saw him and carried him bridal style to his room on his bed. Stephan walked down to the living room again and turned off the tv and put away the popcorn bowl. He walked up to Gumball's room and saw him under his blanket holding onto it and smiling. Stephan smiled too and thought 'Wow, he's just so cute when he's sleeping.' Stephan went in with. Gumball not thinking anymore and hugged Gumball. He looked at his face from behind and kissed his cheek saying "Goodnight, Gumball." Then falling asleep. In truth Gumball was fake sleeping and opened one eye looking at a sleeping Stephan still smiling saying "Goodnight" too. Closed his eye and falling asleep.

* * *

**Hello and I hope you been liking this and stuf.. LLAMA! GOODBYE LLAMAS! *runs stalking a llama* :D**


	5. Secret out

**SECRET OUT**

Gumball and Stephan were sitting in the living room watching Ridiculousness (A/N: Don't own) on TV. Gumball was laying his head on Stephan's chest watching the show while Stephan had his arm around Gumball's waist and thinking if they should tell Darwin, Nicole, Richard, and Anais about them sooner or later, better than never or else they won't let Gumball and him be together. "Gumball?" Gumball looked up from his name being called and raised an eyebrow to Stephan's worried face. "Don't you think we should tell your family about us?" Gumball then got a scared and sad face and said "But.. What if they don't say yes?" Then he looked down playing with his fingers. Stephan lifted up his head with his hand, smiled and kissed Gumball. "It's better than never telling them." Gumball smiled back and kissed Stephan. They kissed for a long time. They separated and decided they would tell them.

* * *

Stephan left and Gumball was waiting till he got the courage to tell his family. He did and called his mother.

Nicole: Hello?

Gumball: Mom?

Nicole: Gumball? What's wrong?

Gumball: Um.. just...What if I told you I was dating someone? ...

Nicole: You have a girlfriend?!

Nicole was being happy for her son for getting a 'girlfriend' and it obviously wasn't helping Gumball who was starting to get very nervous and started to tear up.

Gumball: Umm... Not exactly...

Nicole then heard him slightly sobbing. She then thought of what he said and put the puzzle pieces together.

Nicole: A...boyfriend?... You'r gay?...

Gumball: *sobs* y-yes...

Nicole: For who?

Gumball: Do you know that Stephan guy in Darwin's swimming club...?

Nicole: Yes...

Gumball: Him

Nicole: Oh Gumball, it's ok, but why are you crying?

Gumball: because *louder sobs* I th-thought you wouldn't l-let me be with h-him... And you would reject me...

Gumball just let the tears flow and fall. he only let his mother listen, not watch.

Nicole: Gumball, the important thing is you told me and was truthful. I don't know how Richard, Darwin, Anais, or anyone else would think, but you have Stephan and and me. Now I have to get back to my club and take my anger out on a lamp.

(A/N: Reference to the Ant Farm episode :3)

Gumball: *laugh* Ok mom. Bye.

Then they hanged up. Gumball thought of what Nicole said and smiled going back to the couch to play Little big planet 2. (A/N: dont own)

* * *

**if you have made it this far.. THANK YOU! But they are probably lame. OH WELL.. GOODBYE LLAMAS!**


	6. Jealousy

**Jealousy ("Inappropriate" Language & movements)**

Gumball and Stephan were at Masami's birthday patry. Everyone knew about the couple and were surprisingly fine with it. Stephan was drinking fruit punch from the snack table and Gumball wanted to wander around and explore the HUGE party room. It was dark but with party neon lights and lasers which were the only light in the room. "Hey there Gummypuss." And by everyone, I mean everyone. Including Tobias who is the school's biggest (gay) perv. Gumball turned around with an angry face "What the fuck are you doing, Tobias?" Tobias wrapped his arms around Gumball's waist, tugged at his tail and said, "Just wanna talk." He inched closer to his face in what he'd call a "sexy" look. "Or more..." Gumball had a 'what the hell are you doing?' face. On the other side of the party room Stephan was staring ANGRILY at Tobias so hard he broke the plastic cup and spilled his punch. He stomped to both Gumball and Tobias. Gumball smiled when he saw Stephan standing over Tobias. Tobias thought he was smiling at him until he saw a big shadow go over him and Gumball. He let go of Gumball and around. Gumball was still smiling and had his hands were under his hands. Tobias was scared of Stephan and the whole football team so he ran away. Gumball and Stephan stepped closer to each other and Stephand wrapped his arms around Gumballs waist and his arms around Stephan's neck. They then kissed and both smiled in the kiss. They pulled away and went home to play some flappy bird. :P

* * *

**I don't own flappy bird. I hope you liking this and as always Tobias the perv and jerk he is. GOODBYE LLAMAS!**


End file.
